inazuma_eleven_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rising Sun
Rising Sun is the national team for Japan and the main protagonist team in Inazuma Eleven RP 2: Road To Number One. They are the winners of the Football Frontier International. Members * 2. Takayama Kotarou (DF/ Captain) * 3. Ayase Chisa (DF) * 4. Heikin Shikamaru (DF) * 6. Senbi Unazuki (DF) * 7. Arai Hangyaku (MF) * 8. Seishuu Kodawa (MF) * 10. Kuroyami Shi (FW) * 11. Akatsuki Mizuki (FW) * 12. Tamashii Satori (GK) * 13. Seiko Tenshi (FW) * 15. Takeda Katamaru (MF) * 16. Kuroyami Fuko (MF) * 18. Wada Okiiro (FW) * 19. Koroba Kineta (MF) * 20. Hayaki Seito (GK/DF/MF) * 22. Jupito Kaijo (FW) Formerly * 1. Shizuo Rejisuna (GK) * 25. Himura Lily (FW) * 9. Tamiya Yuuki (FW) Depreciated * 5. Gaia (DF) * 14. Uchuuzou Hoshiro (MF) * 17. Shihara Nox (DF) * 21. Shouko Nariko (MF) * 23. Kyuukyo Apollyon (MF) * 24. Bayama Senno (GK) Hissatsu Tactics * DF Catenaccio Extreme * OF All for One * OF Lightning Boxlock * OF Kami no Takuto: Fire Illusion * SH Kami no Takuto: Shooting Connection * 'OF 'Thunder Break Matches Vs. The Great Dynasty The first match of the FFI, Rising Sun won the match 4-3 against China's The Great Dynasty. Vs. Pavita Rukha In a tough match, Rising Sun managed another 4-3 victory against Nepal's Pavita Rukha, thanks to the help of Arai's Devil's Wing and the team's new tactic, Catenaccio Extreme. Vs. Red Star North Korea's Red Star were hailed as one of the favourites to proceed. Red Star seemed to have the upper hand, until Kaijo rejoined the match, showing off his new Wild Strike, though injuring himself in the process, forcing him to leave the team. Vs. Slightly Bigger Waves Australia's Slightly Bigger Waves were a massive threat, winning 12-0 over their semifinal opponents, Burning Dragons. The match was tough, with Slightly Bigger Waves having immense defensive and attacking power, but thanks to their undying teamwork, Rising Sun scraped a 6-5 victory. Vs. The Knights England's The Knights were a tactical force, with the two halves featuring two very different playstyles, each incredibly successful. But thanks to Kuroyami Shi's newfound keshin, Iblis Requiem, Rising Sun won 5-4. Vs. La Familia While Italy's La Familia may have seemed like pushovers at first, thanks to a easy 2-0 lead on Rising Sun's part, the arrival of Cali Barro and Drusi Parco quickly changed the tide of things, and Italy pulled off a simple 6-2 victory. Vs. Regnum Dei Despite the impressive powers of Vatican City's Regnum Dei's defensive tactics and the return of Iesua Nazarena, it looked like Rising Sun were going to take the victory. However, Regnum had one last surprise, and used a Keshin fusion, and made the game a draw, at 4-4. Vs. Mountain Lions Canada's Mountain Lions were known for their amazing defence, having managed a draw against La Familia and Regnum Dei, both teams that gave Rising Sun lots of trouble. Canada's Wade Williams was swapped in at half time, which prompted Canada into taking back the lead. However, Rising Sun managed to pull out a 4-3 win, with Kuroyami Shi and Kuroyami Fuko scoring the final goal with Twin Flame. Vs. Roughhouse Having reached the playoffs, the quarterfinals match against America's Roughhouse was set up to be an easy one, as they were considered complete newbies, but they managed to score an early goal thanks to a cheeky tactic involving Samuel Dudd's shoe. However, Rising Sun managed a 4-3 win in the end, thanks to a variety of new combination shots. Vs. Crown Jewel Boskovi's Crown Jewel was by far the strongest team they'd faced yet, having been powered by the Alius Crystal. The match ended up being epic, but thanks to the return of Takashi Mitsugi and Jupito Kaijo, and Arai Hangyaku evolving into his perfect form and perfecting Raijin Blade, and Takayama Kotarou defeating Made in Heaven, the team managed a 5-4 win. Vs. La Familia (Grand Final) With both teams giving it their all from the start, Augusto eventually managed to unleash his new Keshin, ending the first half with a 3-2 lead for Italy. Trivia * In the match against Untitled, several of the team's members formed the Kotarou Reds with several international players. Category:Main Protagonist Teams Category:Teams